


My Addiction to my Boss

by Pansexual_Kenny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), CEO Lance, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), secretary keith, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Kenny/pseuds/Pansexual_Kenny
Summary: Keith's been eyeing his boss, Lance, for the past four years. Lately he's been having dreams of having sex with him. One day Lance calls him into his office to talk to him or so that what Keith thinks.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 122





	My Addiction to my Boss

Keith sits at his desk finishing with his work for the day. There are still 5 minutes left until he can leave. He hurries to finish to avoid seeing his boss. He wasn’t sure why he felt the strong need to avoid him. Since the very first day he started working with Lance he’s been entranced by his bright blue eyes that contrast so elegantly against his light brown hair. He's always kept his hair a little messy, but still appropriate for a CEO.

Keith knows all the women in his office are also entranced in Lance. He felt somewhat uneasy knowing he wasn't the only after Lance. Surely his uneasiness subsides into something more confirming. Keith, out of all the people in the office, has more of an advantage to try and make Lance his, after all, he is his secretary and is with him more than half the day working close to him. Over the past four years, working with Lance, they've made flirtatious comments back and forth but nothing went further than that. Keith has been having dreams about him for the past week or so; Lance makes him so horny that some days he has to take a break from his work to ease the aching tightness in his pants.

Three minutes left and Keith motivates himself by telling him he can do it. He stands to put his papers away and gathers the form for Lance to sign.

“ I’ll just leave these here, he’ll see them. He usually stops by my desk before he leaves anyways”, he whispered to himself. Keith always looked forward to those little meetings. He would often pretend to work until after Lance had finished and started leaving for the day just so he could see him one more time before he had to head home. Today, however, Keith doesn't think he can control himself to not jump and seduce him right then and there. If Keith was being honest, he hasn't been with a man in so long….too long, to be exact. He can’t remember the last time he’d felt pure bliss and pleasure let alone an orgasm. And oh, God did he miss it, long overdue for one. He has tried to relieve the nagging ache that seems ever-present, but nothing seemed to work. Although he would never admit it to anyone he craves the touch and affection of Lance. Rubbing against him, touching him, pushing him closer and closer until- Keith is blushing at the images that flash through his head. He can't be thinking like that at work, the ache is back with vengeance.

He takes a steady breath as he logs off and shuts down his computer for the night. Keith can’t wait to go home and touch himself. He glances at his watch and it reads “6:00 PM”. Finally, he can head home. He slides open his bottom drawer and gathers his belongings, checking his phone to see if he has any messages. Of course, there weren’t any. His brother has been in Hawaii with his new husband for two weeks and will be there for one more week. He really needs to speak to him. He always knows how to keep Keith's head in the game and how to keep him sane. He might just lose it without him.” Oh Shiro… I need you”, he says quietly as he slides his phone into his pocket.

He fixes the wrinkles from his gray pants and his black button-up shirt as he heads toward the elevator.” Bye Axca. See you tomorrow”, he waves to the receptionist and she smiles as she returns the wave. She’s probably the only woman that Keith knows in the whole department that doesn't take an interest in Lance; she's been with her girlfriend for almost eight years. He’s gone drinking with them once or twice, but they'll never beat Shiro.

As Keith waits for the elevator to arrive, he checks his hair in the mirror-faced doors. The black waves surround his face as he removes his hair from the bun. He wipes some of his eyeliner away from his blue-grayish eyes and sighed.” Come on, come on, come on”, he whispers to the elevator. The loud ding tells him it has finally arrived and he hurries inside, leaning his back against the wall and closes his eyes. He’s made it, he’s in the clear.

“ Hold the elevator”! Keith gasped and opened his eyes. It’s the person he was trying to avoid. The doors were almost closed but he managed to catch it just in time.” _ Shit _ ”, he thinks and stands up straight, no longer leaning against the wall.

“Keith”, the man says as he nods his head towards him when their eyes make contact.

“ Hi, Mr. McClain”, he responds and immediately looks straight ahead. It’s only three floors, he can do this.

“ Have a nice day, today?”Lance asked as he slid his blackberry into the pocket of his suit jacket.

“ Yes, it’s fine. Thank you”, he murmurs, trying to end the conversation.

Lance turns towards Keith and smiles,” I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work. I would've told you as I left but you weren't at your desk. I guess I'm lucky I caught you”. He places his hand on Keiths' lower back, causing all of his muscles to tense. Keith risks a glance up at him and gives him a smile.

“ It’s really no problem. You know I love my job”. He answers and looks back at the doors. Lance slides his hand down slowly and hooks his index finger in the loop of Keiths’ pants, almost as if he didn't notice what he was doing.

“ I’ll see you tomorrow”, he says, voice husky. As he slowly takes his hand away and walks forward just as the elevator stops and the door opens. With him gone, Keith lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“ Holy Shit. Did that seriously just happen? His hands.. Oh god, his hands”. He squeezes his legs together for a second before heading out towards the front doors. He waves to Rolo from security and makes his way out into the cool autumn air. He can actually breathe out there. The breeze feels heavenly against his too hot skin. He undoes two buttons on his shirt so he can feel it better as he heads towards his apartment. Luckily the office is less than five blocks away from Keiths’ apartment, so walking home doesn't take long. He considers stopping at his usual coffee shop and grabbing a quick cup, but can’t take his mind off of the encounter he had with Lance in the elevator. What was that even about? He’s never done anything like that before. Especially with Keith.

Once home, he unlocks his apartment door and locks the deadbolt behind him before tossing his keys and the rest of his belongings onto the coffee table that’s sitting lonely in the middle of his living room. He let his dog, Kosmo, quickly and kicked his shoes off making his way towards his bedroom. Keith climbs onto his bed and begins undressing. Once naked, he grabs his vibrator and lube from the side drawer in the nightstand and turns it on.

Laying down on his back, dick on full stand by he closes his eyes. He imagines Lance walking into his room, clothes left at the bedroom door. He starts to crawl up the bed, kissing Keith's skin as he goes. He leaves small nibbles every few kisses, keeping Keith on his toes. As his lips reached for his cock, he lightly moved to press the vibrator on his tip. Sending a wonderful sensation down his body. His hips come up to chase the pleasure as his breathing starts to quicken.

“Lance. Uuh..nngh…. OOOH”, he moans as he runs his fingers up his stomach to his chest another moan. This time it was a little nastier. He imagines Lances' hands are his own and starts pinching, squeezing, and pulling on his nipples. He hears Lance whisper his name in his ear as he begins to kiss and such love bits onto his neck. Thinking about his boss knowing it’s forbidden for any co-workers to be involved in any way, shape or form should make him feel kind of dirty, but it only makes his head spin and excites him even more. He slides the vibrator slowly from his tip down to his taint to stop at the entrance of his hole. Keith can feel the throb deep inside him build as he presses the vibrator ever so slightly into his entrance.” Ahhh… mmmm”, he mewls out. Times like this is when Keith is happy he doesn’t have a roommate. If anyone heard the moans, groans, and heavy panting he would be completely embarrassed. “Nngh ahh… La..nce..” This is it, this is what Keith has been waiting for. Lance is getting him there, pushing him to where he wants, more like needs, to go. He can feel his orgasm coming. It’s close. He pressed the rest of his vibrator inside him letting out a sultry moan. “AHH..nnnngh...Oh god Lance” almost in a scream. He’s getting closer and closer with each passing minute, he can feel his body starting to tremble and his toes begging to curl. “mmm.. Aaaammm...e’s panting hard. Harder than he’s ever had in his life. He moans out loudly as it starts to hit, but it stops instead. He falls, and not in the way he would like.

Keith tries to figure out what pulled him from reaching pure bliss when he hears his phone ringing in the kitchen. “ Fuck”, he says and hops off his bed. “ Right when I was getting there Kosmo, someone had to call me,” he says with irritation in his voice as he passed his dog sitting on his perch. He grabs his phone from his bag and smiles when he notices Shiros' name.

“ Hey Shiro”, he answers through a grin.” I should kill you for what you just did to me”.

“Oh? Well, I just called to tell you I miss you and wanted to brag about how much fun Adam and I are having… but now I guess I should ask why you’re killing me. What’s up ninja?”, he asks, his pet name making him grin even bigger.

“ Oh, nothing… you just stole my much-needed orgasm. But fear not! You’ll hear all about this when you get home. I’m still picking you two up from the airport next week Thursday, right”?

Sarcastically, “ Oh great I can’t wait to hear all about it”. Keith can sense the eye roll even though they are miles apart. “But yes, I still need you to pick us up. I miss you”.

“ I miss you too, more than you know. My life is falling into pieces without you”, he says, the sadness in his voice only played slightly. Keith really does miss his brother. They are super close and can tell each other everything but they've both been super busy and haven't had a chance to plan a visit. He hasn’t seen him in about 6 months which just so happened to be the day they had gotten married.

“ I know, I’ll be back before you know it ! Adam says hello, by the way. But we’re heading off in a few to go scuba diving. Hopefully I won’t drown”. Keith can hear Adam’s laugh in the background and couldn't help but laugh himself.

“ Shiro, you’ve been diving for years… you’ll be fine. I’m glad I got to hear from you. I needed it”. He walks back to his bedroom and grabs the robe that's laying neatly on a chair beside his closet, leaning the phone against his shoulder.

“We’ll go for drinks when we get back home, I promise. Later Ninja”. He hears his smile and shakes his head. 

“ Later Shiro. Be safe”. He ends the call and tossed his phone on the bed. He needs to make something for dinner, but nothing in his house sounds good. Maybe he’ll just order a pizza and call it a night.

The next day, Keith heads to his desk, giving his usual waves and hellos to Rolo and Axca before sitting down. He beat Lance there, unfortunately. Now he’ll have to see him as he walks into his office.

“Hey Keith, Did you do something different to your hair? It looks lovely,” Lance says as he strolls in. He glances up just in time to see him run his fingers through his hair. Oh, how Keith wishes he can do the same thing to him. He clenches his legs together tightly under the desk. “ _ Come on Keith get a hold of yourself” _ , he thinks to himself with a blush covering his face.

“ Keith, I need to speak to you in my office about a few things. Follow me please”. Lance asked as he breezed past Keith's desk. A million and one things are going through his head. Did he do something wrong? If Keith knew one thing, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stay in the same room as his boss. Oh, No he can’t go in there.

He gets up and adjusts the bottom of his black suit and tucks the loose strands of hair behind his ear. Keith takes in a deep breath outside the door to Lance's office before walking in. “Yes”?, He asked as Lance started to lean against his desk.

“Shut the door”. His straight face gives nothing away. Not even the slightest of smirk is shown.” Sit”, he motions to the chair in front of him once the door has shut. Keith crossed his ankles once he’d sat down, and looked up at him.

“ Why are you so weird around me now Keith?”. The presence of this beautiful man that was standing in front of him, staring him down, was dangerously intoxicating. He couldn't breathe.

“ Oh, umm… I didn’t … umm. I didn't mean to offend you, Sir”. Keith stammers his sentence.”  _ Come on Keith. Hold yourself together _ ”, he thinks.

“ I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I want to be able to talk to me. If something I’m doing is bothering you, then I need you to tell me”. Lance's face was still unreadable which only made Keith feel even more anxious than before he walked in there.

“ No Sir,” he whispers. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Lances. He slowly leans off the desk and kneels down in front of Keith, placing his hand on either side of the armrest of the chair he was sitting on. His face only mere inches away from Keith’s.

“ Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help you?” he breaths. His proximity, his scent, It’s all clouding Keith’s mind. He’s losing his focus, he doesn't know how much longer he can keep his reasoning.

His lips part slightly and he can see Lance's eyes dart down to them. 

Lance is no idiot by all means. For the past four years, he had noticed the way Keith would Look at him. He can feel the sexual tension that slowly grows each day they see each other. He knows how much Keith wants him but little did Keith know that his boss had always had his eye on him since he started working with him and wants him just as bad as he did.

“ If this,” he grabs his half-hard cock through his pants. “ will help you… you have to tell me. It can be yours,” he whispers in his ear, sending shivers all over Keith's body. “You just have to say yes.”

Keith should be running, he should at least be saying no. But how can he when he’s there right in front of him, willing to take him? Keiths been needing - wanting this for so long. This is it. It's his chance to be devoured by him. He and not the women in his department. Keith would be the biggest dumbass to turn it down. He looks down at his hand as he slowly drags his zipper down and undoes the buttons of his slacks. “ Say yes… and it's all yours”. He leans in closer to Keith, letting his breath tickle his neck. He frees himself from the confinement of his boxers and begins to stroke himself to complete hardness. Lance was already hard but the sight of Keith only made his dick grow even more. Keith's eyes were wide. He knew his boss was big but he didn't know he was that massive.

Keith licks his lips and looks up into his eyes. His breathing has changed and his eyes slowly started glazing over. Oh, Keith is really going to enjoy himself now and he doesn't want to finally be able to get a taste of Lance's cock.

“Yes”, he says softly. With that being said it gave Lance the green light to move things ahead and he pressed his lips against Keith in a manner that would make you think that he’s finally found the missing love of his life. Keith does nothing but melt and returns the kiss.

“ Yes, Yes, Yes,” he murmurs happily against Keith's lips. “ Clothes off, Now”, he says as he quickly undoes the buttons of Keiths' shirt. He leans back against his desk and continues to stroke his cock as he watches him get undressed.

It's turning Keith on so much to watch Lance play with himself as he watches him. Lance's gaze was locked onto him, not blinking in the slightest. It would be an understatement to say that Keith was stunning. Keith takes his time to undress just to tease him a bit. First, he completely unbuttons his shirt, slowly taking his arm out of the sleeves revealing his shoulders, followed by his nipples; which stands at full attention completely hard waiting to be played with. With his suit on the floor next to him, He slowly spins in a circle, allowing Lance to have a better look. He runs his hands over his ass, spreading them slightly, he begins to move his hand up to join his other hand as he massages his chest. Lances lips part as his hand begins moving a little faster on his cock causing some precum to leak out of his swollen, aching, needy cock. Judging from the look on Lance's face he could tell he wants to devour every last drop of him. His eyes were like fire as they pierce through his skin. Keith reaches for his boxers to take them off completely but is stopped when he notices Lance shaking his head.

“I want to do that,” he says, voice rough and husky. “Come here”.

He walks over to him and takes Lance's outstretched hand. He slides the papers from his desk onto the floor, laying Keith down softly on his back, his hips barely on the desk. Lance stands between his legs, holding his ankles. He slowly slides off each shoe along with the socks and brings one foot to his lips. He kisses his big toe, biting softly. Lance smiles up at Keith and begins kissing his way down each leg leaving small love bites in his wake. The muscles deep inside him clench causing him to let out a groan.

_ “ Holy shit _ ”. Keith thinks.”  _ This is just like my fantasy from yesterday _ ”. He watches as Lance hooks his fingertips into his boxers against his hips and slowly takes it down his legs and into his pocket.

“ I’m going to keep those… Memory’s sake,” he smiles softly as he winks up at the meal he can’t wait to eat. He slides his tongue against his raging hard-on from the base all the way to his very wet and very swollen tip bringing him into his mouth all the way. Keith's hips flex up in response, letting out little wipers. “Shh,” he whispers. “ I’m going you make you feel so good while I fuck you so hard and so deep Keith. I will make you see stars. But you’ll have to be quiet”, voice going deep and rough almost like he wanted to growl. Keith nods and bits his lips in response, anxious for his cock. Lance makes his way down to his entrance, first blowing on it sending shivers down Keith's back as well as an oddly satisfying sensation to his dick. He takes a lick, then another one before pressing his tongue inside his sweet, hot, tight little hole. It wasn't much but it had Keith mewling out moans. It was heaven to Lance's ears. With his mouth still at his entrance, Lance brings two fingers up and slowly pushes in, getting him not only nice and wet but also nice and stretched open. He begins to thrust his fingers slowly. 

“Nngh La…. Oh”, he gasps. Keith's reaction went straight to Lances dick. Keith can feel him smile against his hole. Lance wasn’t the cocky type by all mean, but it's another story when he gets nice reactions out of any of his partners. He knows he is good with his tongue and his fingers, the only way he’ll boost is behind closed doors. With a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, Keith screams, causing him to rush and cover his mouth. Lance was already too pleased to even care if people heard what they were doing. He continues to finish eating Keith out like it was his last meal ever. He comes up for air with the bottom of his face completely covered in slick and spit. It was a sight Keith will never forget, finally good masturbation material. “If it's not sloppy then it isn’t right”, Lance winks at him going up to kiss the man underneath him, giving him a taste of himself. Keith was beyond turned on now, he wants nothing but Lance’s dick ramming into him. He starts to grind his cock against Lances' stomach hopefully to get the hint. Lance pulls away from the kiss and looks at the fingers still inside of Keith, curling his fingers ever so slightly to find his special spot. 

“ It looks like I really didn’t need to open you up pretty. Did you think about me while playing with yourself”. Before Keith can answer his question, Lance smirks as he curls his fingers grazing his prostate, making his back arch up from the desk with a loud moan of his name. That was all Lance needed to get him riled up and ready to bring bliss to the beautifully pale male in front of him.

He removes his fingers from his hole and proceeds to undress completely. Before losing all his reasoning he rushes to open his desk drawer and pulls out a condom along with a package of lube. Keith looks down at him while he opens the lube, before Lance can open the condom Keith quickly reaches for it and throws it across the room. If Lance was going to fuck him he better gets every last drop of him, who knows when the next time he’ll be able to have a chance to get another taste of him.

The sudden move that Keith had pulled sent nothing but excitement down to Lances Cock. He lines his cock up to his entrance stopping before pushing in he looks up at Keith “ are you sure this is what you want”. He just wants to make sure they're both on the same page and are ok with it. He will never do anything to harm his partners. Especially with the special beauty laid out in front of him. Consent is important and it’s beyond attractive. Keith nods his head as he reaches his arms around Lances' neck.

“ No, I need to hear you say it, Keith. Otherwise, I will not continue.” 

“ It’s ok to fuck me without a condom. You can cum inside. I want you to cum inside me. Please”, Hiding his blushing his face in the crook of Lance's neck. Keith has never asked anyone to fuck him raw before let alone ask them to cum inside. He completely loses all his reasoning when he's around Lance. 

“ Ok Pretty. Your wish is my command”, placing a not so small and very noticeable love bite onto his neck. He pushes his cock in slowly until the head is inside completely. Keith gasps immediately at the stretch of his hole, Lance whispers curse words into his ears and tells him how tight and hot his hole is. He works his cock inside ever so slowly purposely teasing Keith. He starts thrusting slowly making sure his partner isn’t in any pain, Lance isn't exactly average size.

“I’m not a fragile young woman Lance, You can go faster. No, You will go faster. Fuck me like your life depends on it”.

“ Oh…, raising his eyebrow but not in shock, more so pleased “ I got myself a bold one today.”, he smirks. “ You're going to regret this later pretty”. 

Lance moves Keith to where he can see his eyes, takes a hold of both of their hands, fingers intertwined, before Keith knew it Lance had slammed into him quickly, pulling out and slamming back inside him almost effortlessly, never leaving eye contact. “ AHHH… wai… mmmm”, Keith moans fills the room. He moans out Lance's name loudly, too loudly, and he clamps his lips against Lances to stifle his cries.

“ Fuck Keith”, he murmurs,” you’re so tight, you feel so good”. At the sound of being praised made his dick jump in excitement causing him to wrap his legs around his waist, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“ Yes... Ahh, Lan... Faster. Please faster”, he cries out against his lips, gasping when he feels him pick up the pace to something almost brutal. The quickening deep inside him starts to build. He can feel it in his toes as they start to curl. This is what he wanted and he’s finally getting it after 4 years. Lance is pushing him higher and higher to blissness. Keith can feel the heat pooling at his stomach, his cock begging to be touched. He feels his orgasm closing in on him and oh he really needs this release. He tightens around Lance signaling to him he’s close, too close. Lance takes notice and immediately reaches to pump his cock, but Keith slaps his hand away. He wanted to cum on his cock without being touched. He moves down his neck and bites him hard, not hard enough to draw blood, sending Keith over the edge. He free falls, eyes squeezing shut ever so tight, reality shattering as his orgasm takes over him with a loud moan of Lances' name, cumming hard onto their collided stomachs. Keith can hear Lance grunting as his hips slowly come to a stop, releasing deep inside of him. Neither of them could move, they were both too blissed out. Keith especially was still falling and falling into the hole of pleasure he’d just experienced.

Keith is vaguely aware of him licking and sucking on his nipples, pushing him further and further away from reality. He clenches around his cock once more, hoping he can give him more and never let him come down from the much needed and wonderful pleasure that washes over him. Lance slowly pumps into him, but not with the heat of before. He trails soft kisses from his neck all the way up until he meets Keith's mouth moaning into it the minute he returns it. He then proceeds to kiss his way down to his chest leaving love bites than to his neck where he whispers his name.

Keith was in pure bliss not completely there and Lances notices and smiles to himself. He wasn’t kidding when he told him he’ll be seeing stars.” Keith, pretty Hey come back to earth”, he says patting his face all too softly. Keith opened his eyes and gasped for air that he didn't realize was deprived of him. They're both shining with sweat. After coming down from his high, Lance pulls out followed by a trail of cum spilling from Keith's hole.

“ That was … wow. That was great”, he says, still trying to catch his breath.

“ Yeah, you were great”, replying to him as he kisses him softly. “ Axca’s going to wonder where you are..”

Keith sits up quickly. “ Oh, God. I forgot. I have to go”! He says while getting dressed. He smooths out his messy hair and adjusts his outfit as he heads towards the door.

“ Hey, Keith?”, he calls out. “ You should call me Lance more often. I like the way you say it”, he says while he sits down at his desk, making direct eye contact, not trying to hide his blush that covers his face. Keith smiles to himself as he nods and walks out. “  _ So there is a next time _ ”, he thinks. And boy oh boy he can’t wait for it to happen again. Face turning red at the mere thought of being taken by such a handsome man not once but twice.

Throughout the whole day, Keith can smell Lance lingering on him. He’s everywhere. He can still feel him inside, both literally and figuratively, wishing it could have lasted all day. At the end of the day, he waits. He didn't hurry out as he has been lately. He pretends to file a few papers as he waits for Lance to come out of his office. When he does, Keith looks up at him, smiling.

“ Hey”, he whispers, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“ This is for you…”, Lance says quietly and hands him a folded piece of paper. He looks up at Axca, when he sees she's concentrating on the work on her computer screen, he leans down and kisses his forehead moving down to complete his actions by connecting their lips. He pulls back and stares dopey, but deeply into his eyes and smiles before turning and walking away. The second he was out of sight, he unfolds the letter.

The letter reads:

_ “ You’re so beautiful inside and out, intelligent, and overall amazing. Tomorrow morning, 8:00 AM, my office.And Keith, Don’t wear any underwear”. _

Keith gasped and pressed the note to his chest, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Tomorrow morning? He wouldn’t miss it for the world.

From that day on Keith and Lance started hooking up regularly, their relationship will never be the same again.


End file.
